New Moon(old)
THIS IS THE OLD EVENT, FOR THE NEWER VERSION CLICK HERE Official New Moon thread Recent/future changes The New Moon arouses the activity of Karabossa. Travel to Blackborg during the event to prevent the ritual sacrifice of the virgin to the Fairy Queen and defeat Karabossa once and for all.This repeatable event will reoccur every new moon (with approximate starting dates listed below). During the rest of the month, Blackborg will be available for general farming of Fairy Wood. Note: These are the real-life new moon phases, in-game dates for the event may be different. General Event Set-up: *Turn in 10 Realm Fragments for a Realm Path to Blackborg from Thabo. *During non-event days, farm Blackborg for Fairy Wood (collect a maximum of 3240 fairy wood to complete event). (1620/5=324x10=3240 max fairy wood) (for all 5x) *During the New Moon, place 10x Fairy Wood under Witch's cauldron and receive Fairy Fire (5x, 10x). *Fairy Fire will be used for event progress. *Prevent the sacrifice of the virgin at the Ritual Altar (Eternal Youth quest) and by defeating Karabossa's Icy Fairy Minion all players in the group will be granted a Fairy Power buff. This is needed to successfully attack Karabossa. *Summon Karabossa at the Fairy Ring with Malyssa's Magical Scroll and defeat for unique rewards. *Unlock Festive Amphorae using Amphorae Keys. Entering Blackborg Collect Realm Fragments from worthy monsters and trade them with Thabo for Realm Path to Blackborg and complete the quest Blackborg. In addition, Blackborg portals can be purchased from Thabo or your Trader: *1x = file:a.png 499 *5x = file:a.png 1999 To enter Blackborg, right click on the portal . Groups of up to 5 may enter together. Monster level will scale to the highest level player in the team, and difficulty scaled to the number of team members. The Day or Night map will be accessed -- depending on the event status. Progress Fuel the Witch's Cauldron with Fairy Wood to receive Fairy Fire. Collect Fairy Fire to earn drakens and a chance to defeat Karabossa. *20 Fairy Fire = Malyssa's Magical Scroll *75 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 20 *140 Fairy Fire = Malyssa's Magical Scroll *220 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 30 *320 Fairy Fire = Malyssa's Magical Scroll *445 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 40 *600 Fairy Fire = Malyssa's Magical Scroll *790 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 50 *1020 Fairy Fire = Malyssa's Magical Scroll *1295 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 60 *1620 Fairy Fire = Malyssa's Magical Scroll, file:drak14.png 100 Total = file:drak14.png 300 + 6x Malyssa's Magical Scroll Quests Day: *Fairy Wood: Turn in 250 Fairy Wood - file:drak14.png 50 (not repeatable, fairy wood not consumed) Night (New Moon event): *Eternal Youth: Defend the virgin at the ritual altar - *The Fairy Plague (1/2): Kill 700 monsters - *The Fairy Plague (2/2): Kill 2000 monsters, repeatable - *Karabossa: Banish Karabossa - x2 *Fairy Fire: Feed the fires beneath the cauldron with Fairy Wood for Fairy Fire - Sale | | | | | |} Cauldron & Amphorae locations Collect Fairy Fire from the 12 Witch Cauldrons dispursed around each map. Festive Amphorae possible drops: *Drakens (1x, 50x) *Fairy Fire (2x, 20x) *Coin bag *Realm fragments *Wave Hold your ground: defend the virgin Collect the quest Eternal Youth and head to the Ritual Altar to defend the Virgin from 6 Waves of monsters. Defeat Karabossa's Ice Fairy Minion during the last wave and all players in the group will receive a Fairy Power buff for 60 minutes. This buff will be necessary to defeat Karabossa. Karabossa Summon the Fairy Queen Karabossa, by activating Malyssa's Magical Scroll at the Fairy Ring. All players facing Karabossa must have the buff Fairy Power attained from successfully defending the virgin. Otherwise, Karabossa will be immune from attacks. Once defeated, Karabossa will always drop one gem. Possible drops include: drakens (10x, 100x, 1000x), Witch Chaser Armor & Karabossa's Weapon, Wave emote and a Dark Mage Costume. Jullov Occassionally, find Jullov and his housekeepers in Blackborg and defeat to receive Fairy Fire. After breaking through the Frozen Solid Jullov, encounter members of his housekeeping staff, such as: :*Jullov :*Jullov's Addorable Maid :*Julov's Outlandish Plant :*Jullov's Beastly Gardener New Moon Uniques Items from the Witch Chaser Armor set and Weapon can be dropped by Karabossa during the event. Items will scale to player level (20-50). Additional New Moon Items: New Moon Uniques - Old Set Karabossa drops level 40 & 45 unique items with stats at or below the Maximum values. The Wiki will only list the maximum possible values; actual enchantments may be lower. A Witch Hunter Gear set bonus is available for the Helmet, Pauldrons, and Armor items. Category:Events Category:New Moon Category:Outdated